Persona 4 (The Midnight channel)
by Eivexst
Summary: {self insert} How did it get to this? One day I was just doing my normal every day life style and now I get stuck into a investigation that could cost me my life! The Midnight channel, a mysterious murderer lurking in the shadows, and... Juggling high school life in a new town... And dealing with the drama of a foreign student? {Note: Slightly above T but not enough to be M}
1. The Death arcana

**Eivexst: Well I'm going to be starting up a new story today, now I hope you all enjoy this, since it will be a first attempt at a story like this.**

**I do not own anything from the Persona series.**

**Soji's** POV: We had just managed to save Kanji from his own shadow (more like he saved us) and he had just awakened his own persona, yet, something still felt off about all of this. "Teddy, is there any other people here?" I asked our favorite little mascot. (or so Yosuke kept saying.)

"Sensei, it seems like the shadows are still acting up a little, I think you might be right!" He shouted before sniffing around as he walked going behind the large symbol that was in the hot spring room we currently stood in and we noticed there was a new road, it looked like a large bridge of some kind.

"So wait, why the hell is this thing here? You mean we're not done with all of this shit?!" Kanji shouted as we all just looked at him a little and I nodded starting to walk forward, for some reason, I felt like this bridge was important for who ever it was made from, once we were at the top of the bridge, we noticed that there was a large building that looked like some kind of temple, it had a tori gate and everything, yet, it also had a darker shade than what most temples would have.

The colors were a mix of purple black and grey, and the sky around it seemed like it was going to rain, yet there were lights hung around as if a festival was going to happen.

"Wow, talk about a clash of ambiance." Yukiko had remarked, but, I was still moving, who ever was here might be talking to their shadow right now, and we can't let that happen!

"Come on, let's hurry!" I shouted as the others ran not too far behind me.

After what felt like forever, we had managed to get into what looked like a large stair case and standing near the top was a human figure. "_My my, it seems I have guests_." Candles floating about in the room all lit with a purple flame while others had a pure white flame and we looked closely at the person.

The man seemed to be around our age, he had on a mask that covered the upper half of his face, the eyes, covered in a white film on the mask, a small dark smile was there, his brown hair was tied back into a pony tail that hung down to his shoulders, he had slightly pale skin, he was wearing black boots that had the ends of his brown pants tucked into them, a grey belt probably just for a add on to the outfit, a blood red shirt and a midnight blue cloak put the rest of his outfit together.

"What's with this guy, was he even on the midnight channel?" Chie asked staring wide eyed at the man as he gave a laugh and bowed slightly as shadows began to appear around us.

"_I do hope you all have fun, after all, this dance is simply to DIE for_." He commented before he opened his cloak to show another person, he looked identical to the shadow in hair, skin and eye color "Hey that must be the person who this shadow came from!" It was a guy dressed in a grey hoodie jacket with a white button up shirt under it, along with a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes, the guy also had a pair of rectangular black glasses, a coin tied to a red string and a odd talisman of some kind on a piece of leather binding both hung around his neck and gave a small klink like sound when they touched as he looked around holding his head.

"What the, where am I?" He questioned and moved back seeing the other him who removed its mask to show those cold, cruel, yellow eyes as he grinned revealing a row of teeth with slightly sharp canines.

"_Well now, the fake is awake now, how lovely_." I looked over to the others, they looked like they couldn't understand what they were saying at all before we recalled where we were and called out our persona trying to stop what little shadows were around.

"W-what did you call me?" The man asked as he stood up shaking slightly. "What do you mean by, fake?"

I cursed under my breath at this, it was like what happened to Yosuke and the others. "_You heard me, oh but then again, it must be so nice having all of them flock towards you, even your Schatz would_." I thought I saw the man flinch slighlty. "_Oh, that's right isn't it, you said you'd never lie_."

I saw the man clench his hands tight at his sides. "Shut up." He commanded near silent as I looked to Yosuke who was running towards the stairs only to be blown back by a blast of gun fire.

"Wait, please, don't listen to it!" I heard Yukiko shout up towards the man, but it seemed like he couldn't hear us all that well really.

"_Those people all around just wanting only what they want and not caring about others, of course it would be easy to get them to under your little strings like a group of puppets if you gave them what they wanted_." It stated as it held a puppet of a group of people I couldn't recognize yet it seemed this was starting to make the guy mad.

"I said shut up!" He stated starting to glare at the shadow as the air around the shadow was starting to shift, it was about to happen.

"Kanji try to stop him!" I shouted over my shoulder as Kanji was starting to charge forward before i could finish letting out a long shout as he went, then, a very large shadow showed up ontop of the stair's it was like a wall of some kind.

"Damn it, get out of my way!" He shouted and unconsciously summoned his persona which started to beat down on the wall.

"_Better yet, once they trusted you, they were so easy to hurt that you could just break their hearts all you want, the satisfaction, it just felt too good_!" It stated before laughing and I saw the man punch his shadow.

He was crying slightly as he shouted. "Shut up, I don't care what or who you are, but one thing is for sure, you're not me!" He shouted, and then, it started the shadow's transform.

**My** POV: [How did it come to this?] I wondered as I stared at the large figure that suddenly stood before me, it was like I was staring at a monster from a story I had read once, but... Looking back, I should have realized what would have happened... "Look out!" I was jolted by a strong impact as I looked up to see a odd humanoid figure that had a sword and a odd white mask with yellow eyes gazing through at me.

"What the hell?" I questioned as I looked over to see that guy, I think they all called him Soji, he and his friends were standing fast trying to save me, as this guy with ivory white hair and a girl with long black hair stood in front of me and were attacking the large dragon figure that the other me had turned into.

They were speaking to me, but I couldn't understand them, all I did know was that they were shouting at the thing, and, one of them asked if I was okay, so I just nodded unsure of how to answer the question. "Hey, can you speak Japanese?"

That was perfect English, although, there was a small accent. "No, I can't speak Japanese, but, what the hell is going on here?" I asked and Soji stood up helping me to do so as well, then I was snagged up by the monster that appeared as I let out a cowardly scream of fear.

Then, I stared wide eyed as my glasses fell and suddenly everything was getting foggy. "_**See, you deserve to hang up high, these fools aren't even worth it at all**_!" It shouted before a chilling feeling shot all over as a burst of energy jolted through me, I'm going to die, I'm going to die if this keeps up.

Then a fan and a pair of knives shot up into the things wings as it started to fall and then was struck by the large lightning bolt on the white haired guys persona, I think they called them, before a odd warrior looking one that was controlled by the blond haired girl caught me.

"Belzebubb!" I heard Soji shout before a large fly like being appeared and shot out a large shock of dark energy and I saw static appear around the monster before it slowly faded away to show the other me, he was on the ground kneeling and panting as the others seemed really hurt.

"I'm fine..." I stated as the blond girl looked at me with worry and I stood holding my stomach before walking forward, the shadow me was holding his shoulder as he coughed and panted... He looked just like me, so weak, and so lost. "I didn't want to control every one... I was always alone, so I'd try to get people to come closer to me... I was so terrified of who all was around me, so to keep from getting scared, I treated them all like puppets when really... I was just loosing my self."

I looked down at the shadow who looked up at me with a hurt look as he fell forward and I got on my knees, the other me had his head on my chest as I lightly held his shoulders and smiled. "Just look at you... You're just like I was, you wanted to hide your want to not be left behind by trying to push people away... But that isn't what you need... Those people, the ones you said were just puppets on the stage of my life, they are just as important as my family." I lightly put my arms around the shadow as he gave off a soft light. "I'm sorry, for abandoning you, I mean... We're the same, right?" I asked as I felt a couple tears on my shirt before the other me faded into the form of a card... It was a tarot card for death as I lightly gripped it, I saw the light form some kind of shape with wings before it faded and the card surrounded me with a blue light before doing the same.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Soji ask, and I turned around and gave a small smile and nod.

"Are they all okay?" I asked looking at him, the room seemed to spin a little before Soji nodded and I chuckled slightly as I felt my self fall back and get caught by some one. "Good." I stated before my lights went out and I was dead to the world.

**Me: Well there you have it, I hope it wasn't too strange of a chapter.**

**Yosuke: Cool, what's this room for?**

**Me: EH!? How the hell did you get in?**

**Soji: You left the door open.**

**Me: *sweat drop* What ever, leave a review to let me know what you thought, Ciao.**

**PS: Sorry if the characters were a little OOC.**


	2. A mysterious name

Me: Well, here you all go the second chapter, good thing I've managed to hit a pretty good streak with ideas for chapters.

Yosuke: Yeah, I guess that is a good thing, but, couldn't you make me just a little cooler?

Me: Sorry I can't make people OOC.

Soji: Eivexst doesn't own Persona.

Me: *whispers* Or any of the games...

My POV: [Where am I?] I wondered, it was pure white all under me, there was some kind of fog rolling around as well as I laid there, floated there? Which ever it was, all I knew, was that I felt empty.

"You dumb ass." I heard as I saw an image of a girl with long brown hair in a pony tail, she was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and had a pair of grey pants on as she looked down at me. "I thought you promised that you wouldn't fade, don't go breaking your vow... Please."

She faded and I felt a pang of regret, [I'm sorry, Yu-chan, I might break that promise.] Then I heard another voice, it was a boy this time.

"Come on prof, what happened to the stubborn guy I know." He stated and I saw a man with black hair that was down to his mid back with blond roots starting to show at the top, he wore green shorts, and a pair of sandals. "You always had some kick in you, don't go and be hypocrite, we still have that re-match to finish, remember?" He stated before he faded as well.

This time, I felt a small ping of frustration. [Jo... You bastard, always having such a loud mouth.] I thought before I heard another voice... It was another girl. "Weren't you, going to keep from leaving me alone... Please, you said I'd get to meet you if I just waited... Don't make us all hurt." She stated and then I saw them... The people who had been on those puppets and I felt a large warmth shoot through me. [I... I can't move... I'm sorry...]

I opened my eyes and looked at them all, they were all looking at me and I saw a couple of them walk up, they helped me stand up and two of them supported me on their shoulders as they slowly brought me to the others, some patting my back, others smiling at me in various ways, with arms behind their head, hands in their pockets or holding their thumb up at me.

"Never forget... Where ever you go, we're always supporting you Senpai." I heard one of the two holding me up say before they all turned into a odd light that soon formed into a small sphere and flowed into a blank card that floated down and I held it in my hand, it floated just over it, showing the death tarot card after the light was absorbed into it.

I felt a smile come to my face as a warm feeling hit me. "Thank you guys... Really." I stated before I reached a hand up pushing a pair of glasses on that had appeared and back handed the card and it shattered, a blue flame shot up around me and a single word shot into my mind. "PERSONA!" When I shouted that, I felt a large force appear behind me then, small black feathers began to fall around me as I grinned. "Fitting, that I would have something like you." I stated and pointed forward as a large pressure shot forward and light began to filter in as I walked forward into the light, and then... I opened my eyes to find a odd series of distant voices around me, and I noticed a woman with long black hair was currently dampening a cloth before she smiled seeing I was awake.

**Yukiko's POV**: I was sitting in one of the guest rooms of the inn, the boy we saved from the TV world looked like he was around our age, maybe a little older, his hair was also a mix between blond and brown, so, we all had to guess he was foreign given no one in Inaba knew him. "I hope he wakes up soon." I muttered to my self, I felt sorry for him, unlike the rest of the others, I'm the only one who knows how it feels to be knocked out like this after an encounter with my own shadow, he had a similar one with his.

"Yukiko-chan." I turned around to see one of the others who work here. "Is your guest awake yet?" She asked and I shook my head no with a small frown on my face as I quietly went back to dipping his now warm rag into a small pale of cool water, then I heard a small stirring and looked over.

"Hm?" He hummed slightly as he looked at me after a while and I smiled, he finally woke up.

[I hope I can speak properly.] I thought as I tried to speak in American. "Um, hello, are you okay?" I asked and he sat up before holding and rubbing his forehead.

He then looked down after a while and seemed slightly embarrassed, he lightly gripped a small talisman of some kind that was tied around his neck before looking to the side and asking. "M-ma'am, w-where did my um... Where did you put my shirt and jacket?" He asked and I blushed faintly, he had such a nice voice, and he wasn't that badly built either his eyes were also a charming cobalt blue color.

"O-oh [He's speaking perfect japanese!], of course um, mother is cleaning your clothes right now, I'm sorry if it upsets you." I stated giving a small bow of my head before I felt a gentle hand ruffle my hair and looked up to find he was smiling.

"It's okay, although um... Could I, g-get something to wear, I-I don't like it when... I-I don't have a shirt in a ladies presence." he stated as I lifted a hand up and fought down a blush as I stood and walked to the closet, searching for one of our kimono's. "By the way um... Where am I?" He asked as I heard moving and then a thudding sound as I turned around quickly.

He had fallen to a knee as he had tried to stand it would seem. "Oh, please don't stand up so suddenly, you've been out for a couple days, and we're in my families which is a part of Inaba." I explained and helped him to sit down on a chair near by, there were burn marks on his back in the shape of the claws of the form his shadow had taken on, and they were now small scars, they looked like the one on his left wrist.

"I see, thank you." He stated with a small bow and I then held the kimono out to him as he took it gratefully and put it on, though it seemed he had a little trouble as he soon sighed in defeat and looked at me, now that I think about it, why wouldn't he open his left eye. "May you um... Help me get this on right?" He asked scratching his cheek.

I nodded and helped him, after a few seconds of me starting to tie the cloth around properly, I realized he was staring at me. "Is there something troubling you?" I asked him and he looked out the window, it was currently morning and it was a free day from school fortunately.

"Yes... Why are you being so formal, I barley know you, so I should be doing that given this is where your family resides, so why must you be kind to me, a stranger and uninvited guest?" He asked and I gave a small smile, it was a good question.

"I was raised to be formal to those who are staying here at this inn..." I lightly gripped his kimono a little more as I felt my self start to shake. "And, I know how it feels, to be in a state like that, after an encounter with my shadow, so... I-I feel some how obligated, to try and keep you comfortable." I stated and I felt his gaze turn into a sad one before I backed away having finished what he had requested.

"Thank you... Youu may go attend to what you wish ma'am, I'll just be in here for a while till I wake up all the way." He stated and then reached into his pocket and held the back of my hand lightly setting something in the palm of it before rolling my fingers so I couldn't see it. "Don't look at this until you're out of the room, see you some time later."

He stated before sitting down on the chair on the balcony, he was watching a couple of the people down below, I bowed my head and quietly left the room shutting the door behind me before looking around and opened my hand looking at what he left in it. "Oh!" I covered my mouth in surprise, it was a sakura style hair pin, I looked at the room that boy was in and smiled before setting it in my bag once I'd gotten to it.

**Normal POV**: It was only a day later and the mystery boy was being guided along by Yukiko, he had a small limp as he walked which would be expected since he wasn't giving him self much time to heal. "I still insist that you should rest for longer." Yukiko stated as she lightly kept a hand on his back, he smiled slightly and pushed against his nose bridge before sighing.

"Right, forgot my glasses broke, at any rate, I'll be fine Yukiko-chan." He stated, he had learned her name that morning and he was currently being led to Junes so he could talk to the other members of the investigation team.

A couple minutes later, they made it there. "Ah, hey man." Kanji had stated, his voice was a little gentle, which the others found odd. "Your leg treating you alright?" He asked and the boy sat down and nodded his head.

"Yes, thank you for the concern, now then, before we begin-" Before he finished his stomach growled and he looked to the side shutting his still open right eye to hide his embarrassment as a couple of the others laughed.

"Here, this should help." Soji stated as he pushed a bowel of ramen over to the boy and he smiled before silently eating it, he was a little clumsy with the chop sticks for around a minute before he used them easily as if it were natural.

Once he finished eating he bowed his head in a small thanks. "Thanks." He stated.

"So, what should we call you any way man? Now that your stomach is full, I'm pretty sure we can consider that your bill." The boy immediately went wide eyed dropping the napkin he had been holding as he gulped a little.

"First, who are you all?" He asked, the others all nodded and Soji smiled before Kanji shot up glaring slightly.

"Hey we asked you who you were first!" The boy didn't flinch at all from the outburst as he simply shared a cold stare with Kanji who flinched a little from the lack of emotion behind it.

"First... Answer this for me, do you introduce your self, to a complete stranger?" He asked and they all looked to the side a little. "Until I've gotten to the point where I can allow you all in, and state you as my friends, I won't give you my real name... For now, just call me... Nazo." He stated with a kind smile.

After what seemed like a while, Nazo-as he wanted to be called- had finally gotten caught up with what had already happened to the investigation team.

**My pov**: I smiled as I nodded to my self. "I see, it sounds like you all have had things very rough, I'm sorry." I stated as I bowed my head.

"What the hell do you got to be sorry for? You went through the same thing about three days ago didn't ya?" Kanji asked as I just chuckled and nodded my head, what he had said was the truth after all.

"I suppose, it's just a bad habit I've formed, at any rate, you all wanted to know how I got into that TV world correct?" I asked and I saw each of them nod as Yosuke pulled out a note book, it seemed as though he was on break. June 2nd, (FIVE DAYS AGO)...

I sat there in the study, I was talking to some of my friends online. "Yeah, that's how it went at least, though, I wonder if that's a true rumor, my school is pretty odd after all." I admitted with a small chuckle as I typed.

Then, I received a E-mail from my friend Yuki, due to how much she and I would talk with one another I responded and read it quickly. [Speaking of odd rumors, have you heard about the midnight channel?] Of course the natural response was to ask what that was so I did just that, a minute or two later I received a new E-mail from her. [Well, the midnight channel is something that comes on during a rainy night, you have to be alone in a dark room, and sit in front of the TV, I can't recall if it has to be on or not, but, it's said that when it comes on, it will show your soul mate, why not try it?]

With that I agreed to try out the little rumor to see if it was true... So I waited about three hours then sneaked into my bed room with out waking any one, I sat down in front of the TV in there and waited patiently for it to turn midnight.

"So, the midnight channel will show my soul mate? This should be a interesting event." Due to how analytical I am, I couldn't resist that chance to see something new, but then, with out me even touching it, the TV had turned on all on its own the image was blurry but then, I saw the image of my brother, he looked like he was running from something, a large purple flame, so, I don't know why, but, I quickly reached my hand over and put it against the screen, then, I heard a voice in my mind as I got dizzy, it told me. "I am you, and you are me, awaken and become your true self!" Then, I blacked out and when I came to, there I was in front of you all and my shadow standing over me. June 7th (CURRENT DAY)

"And that's how you all found me here in Inaba." I stated and looked up at them all, my left eye still shut.

"Whoa, that sounds like a pretty creepy story." Chie commented looking slightly pale as Soji had a look as if he knew just what I was talking about.

**Eivexst: So yeah, I'll admit it, I ran out of ideas of this chapter.**

**Yosuke: *sipping a can of coke* Wow, that's till a lot of typing you've done here.**

**Eivexst: Thanks for seeing that.**

**Soji: Let us know what you all thought.**

**Eivexst: Also, the start of this chapter was a shout out to my many many friends on the sight, I hope you all liked that.**


	3. Dramatic views

Me: Okay everybody, this is the next chapter, didn't take me all that much time to figure out what to do for this one, it will be continuing from the previous and moving on a little in the main story of things.

Soji: Eivexst doesn't own Persona.

Yosuke: So let's get started.

Soji's POV: "So hold on, I've been wondering something." We all looked over towards Yosuke as he tilted his head in thought with a confused look on his face.

"What is it Yosuke?" Nazo asked tilting his head a little, why was he keeping his left eye shut?

"Well, earlier when you were up against your own Shadow, we couldn't understand a word of what you were saying, yet, all of a sudden you're speaking perfect Japanese, what's up with that?" He asked and I saw the others nod in agreement over this, the only ones who seemed to have even a small idea of what he had been saying were Yukiko and I.

"Well, it seems odd to me, you all were speaking Japanese yet suddenly are speaking English, I find that strange as well." We all looked at him with wide eyes before he had wider eyes as well. "Wait a second… You all don't suppose it's possible my Persona is allowing me to understand you all and you all to understand me do you?" He asked with a surprised expression before he laughed holding his forehead, his laugh sounded like one of the villains from Nanako's shows before he stated how interesting that was.

"It's possible." I stated calmly holding my chin as the others nodded before Yosuke quickly ran back inside due to needing to get back to work.

"That's some pretty convenient stuff though isn't it? I mean, now we can actually talk without needing to worry too much… Wait." Kanji said as he started to go pale. "How do we explain this guy suddenly being in Inaba!?"

I think I already had that covered.

(one week later)

"Okay kids, every one give a welcome to the new student, go ahead kid say your name loud and proud and let em hear it!" I saw Nazo sweat drop a little before he nodded and gave a small smile pushing his new glasses up his nose bridge before he gave the alias we had told him to use.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Nazo Sumimura, this will be my final year of school and so I've chosen to take it here with you all." He stated before his smile turned into a smirk. "So let's have fun and enjoy the rest of the year together."

I looked around a little and saw that one or two of the girls in class were blushing a little as a few of the guys smiled whispering to themselves, it looks like he had a charming air about him, yet it also seemed a bit cold then the expected from every ones not very liked buck tooth teacher rang out.

"HEY YOU WERE STARING AT THAT WOMAN'S CHEST WEREN'T YOU!?" He shouted as I saw Nazo holding his ear from the small pain of the shout before his name was put on the list and he didn't' bother asking before taking his seat which was at the middle row next to the window.

When lunch rolled around I noticed Nazo was just sitting there staring at the sky outside. "Hey, you should come along with us." I told him and he looked over staying silent, his left eye was open now, but why was he keeping it shut earlier?

"Nazo-sempai, please come with us, it is better to eat with others." Yukiko said before I saw him sigh and he stood up lightly popping his neck.

"Lead the way." He stated with a straight face before we started to head up stairs to the roof top where surprisingly we found Kanji and Yosuke already up there. "Oh, so this is where you were taking me." He stated with a small smile as he walked over to the fense and sat down watching the clouds roll by before I saw him reach into a odd bag he had slinged over his shoulder and he pulled out a manga.

"Huh, so you're into that stuff?" Yosuke asked as he then looked over Nazo's shoulder and I saw him snicker a little. "Dude, that's a shojo manga!"

I looked over Nazo's shoulder before he suddenly shut the book giving a cold stare to both of us. "Don't, read, over, my shoulder." He stated before we both backed up just a little bit and he started to read again, I looked at the cover of the book, it read Hana Kimi and it seemed as If Nazo was enjoying it.

"Sempai, shouldn't you be eating instead of reading?" Chie asked with a confused look as she ate the beaf ramen she was holding before I saw the expression that Nazo made wasn't the usual with held one he had and it grow a little more polite as he smiled faintly putting the book away.

"Alright Chie-san." He stated with a small chuckle after word as he sat down next to us and silently ate some of the food in the Bento that Nanako had made for him and I raised a eye brow at him as he made a small frown while eating.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking at him as he seemed to be trying to taste the food a little better before he drank some of the milk he brought with him and he smiled.

"Yeah, just surprised that this thing tastes good, Nanako-chan is a good cook." He stated with a older brother like tone and we all smiled at him, he was starting to loosen up after being here for a few days, once we finished eating he got up and headed towards the door way before he stopped and lightly held the door.

"Hey….. If you ever want to, feel free to join me for lunch." He stated with a soft smile and then looked at us. "I'll be happy to have company."

I nodded along with the others as Yosuke gave a thumbs up. "Of course we'd join you for lunch!" He shouted a little loud.

Chie piped in with a somewhat happy voice. "Yeah, especially if Yosuke's buying." She stated as they got into another argument about it and I noticed that Nazo had made a slightly sad face.

"Excuse me." He whispered near silent before he snuck off somewhere within the school.

My (Nazo's) POV: I stood down stairs holding my chest, it hurt being near those people, they were just, too much like my friends, too much like them.

After a while I went to the office and got permission to use one of their phones and I dialed down that one number, the one I memorized since I was little. "Hey mom." I stated as I shook slightly hearing both the anger and worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just spending some time abroad is all, sorry that I didn't tell you….. Of course, I'll make sure to call from time to time, tell the others that I'll be back at the end of this school year….. Yeah I'm staying with some friends of mine don't worry; they're the ones I told you about, the ones I know on skype…. Okay, I have to go now though mom, I love you too, bye." I hung up after a few seconds of hearing the dial tone that signaled the end of the call as I felt the ache in my chest increase; I lied to my own mother…. I lied…

"Nazo-kun?" I flinched and turned around quickly to see Yukiko, she had a worried look on her face and I straightened up forcing a smile onto my face.

"Yes, what is it Yukiko-chan?" I asked as I then opened my eyes and I noticed she grew wide eyes and I realized things were a little distorted… I was crying.

"Nazo-senpai…. Are you okay?" She asked and I soon felt a small sob escape before I forced my mouth shut to stop the pathetic sound as I removed my glasses as I shook trying to stop myself from crying before I sat down on the chair near the phone.

"Yukiko-chan….. Don't tell anyone." I almost pleaded before I stood up and started to walk away ignoring the fact that she was calling after me and I heard the footsteps from the others as I went out of their sights by going behind a wall and began to think to myself.

A little while later it was the end of school and I walked along outside where it had a wonderful hue to the sky as the sun was getting closer and closer to setting. "Nazo-kun!" I turned around and saw a girl wearing a red shirt with long black hair hanging freely.

Yukiko's POV: I ran up to Nazo and looked up at him kindly. "You should have waited, I would have gladly walked back home with you." I told him and he just very lightly held the talisman he had on his necklace before the glasses he wore caught a unseen light making it hard to see his eyes.

"Danke." He stated and I raised an eye brow before he sighed. "Sorry, Thank you." He stated as he looked at me with a honest smile on his face before the others showed up.

"Hey, we should think about signing up for the next trip." Yosuke said as he kept his hands in his pockets as he stood next to Chie who only nodded in agreement before she frowned a little.

"Yeah, but, what do we do about Nazo, he wasn't here long enough to be able to sign up for it." She stated and we all sighed realizing this as I noticed Nazo flinched a little bit.

"I think I can talk my way into the trip, I used to be able to do that pretty well back at my original school." He explained pushing his glasses up as he slowly walked up to the school to go and speak to some of the teachers, I hope that goes well.

"Well, I'm not waiting around to see how this goes; I've got to go before dad bites my head off for being late." Yosuke said before he started to run off to Junes and I looked at the others as Kanji started to head off to his home and Soji stood there for a while.

"Hey Yukiko-chan, we should get going too don't you think?" Chie asked as she smiled at me and seemed a little overly excited for the trip that was coming up soon.

"Yeah… Let's get going." For some reason I felt guilty walking off without Nazo coming along, I mean, he would wait for me those first few days when he didn't attend our school, so maybe that's why, yet after a couple minutes we went walking along to Chie's house to get some stuff packed for the trip.

Soji's POV: I waited a while and a few minutes after Yukiko and Chie had left I saw Nazo come out of the school looking like he had just accomplished something. "Oh, Kohai, you're still here." He stated a little surprised as I nodded.

"So how did it go?" I asked and he held up the paper with signatures from the teachers that stated he could go ahead and attend the trip.

"It went very well." Nazo's smile soon faded as he looked off towards the cliff nearby as he walked over a few steps then stopped. "Hey Kohai, come along, I'd like to talk to you about something, I can tell you're used to that sort of thing." He started to walk and I followed just a little behind him.

After a while we finally arrived at the top of one of the buildings where he sat down on the ledge of it and watched the sun as it slowly set and I stood next to him. "So what did you need to talk about?" I asked and he sighed as he slowly put his hair into a pony tail as his slight bangs were pulled back getting away from his eyes.

"Well, I just can't help but feel odd, I mean, you all, Kanji-san, Yosuke-kun, Yukiko-chan, Chie-san…. And even you Kohai, you all remind me so much of the friends I have on a site I go on a lot." He told me as he watched the sun slowly setting and pulled out a small canteen that had the smell of apple juice in it as he took a couple sips from it. "Honestly, I'm happy about it, yet, I also want to find them, so I have a request Soji…." He looked up at me and held up his pinky. "When all is said and done, I want you and the others to keep in contact with me, even if I'm on another part of the world."

He stated and I smiled before lightly locking my pinky on his own. "Yeah, it's a promise." I told him and he gave a smirk before he stood up and stretched.

"Thanks Kohai, maybe next time I'll be a little more open to talk with you." Nazo stated as he walked along with me and we split ways as he went towards the hotel that Yukiko's family was letting him stay at in exchange for helping with some of the chores and I went on home.

I opened my eyes to find I was in the velvet room, it looked the same as ever, a soft blue light filtering into the room, a small rack of different bottles of drinks, a small light blue table sitting in front of a few soft seats that lined along the walls of the limo like room, but Igor was the only one there this time. "Welcome to the velvet room, it seems you've accomplished quite the feet, you have formed a link with the death arcane." He crossed his long arms as he lightly hid his face behind his hands sounding as if he were thinking back. "So long it has been since a guest has acquired this particular arcane, I must say it is certainly note worthy for even he had trouble with mastering such a thing."

He then looked at me with half lidded eyes, that tooth filled grin still on his face. "Although, if this will be used as good fortune or bad is up to you, until you come to visit this room again, fair well my dear guest." He stated with a bowed head and my vision grew a little foggy as things then went black, I was about to wake up.

Me: Okay, so I was informed that I had gotten the date wrong last chapter when I had named when the events take place, so aside from this chapter being uploaded I will also be editing the date to be correct.

Soji: Sounds simple.

Yosuke: It's just the day isn't it?

Me: Yeah but it's still important any way leave a review and I'll see you all next time.


	4. Death and his fool

Me: Okay people already I'll be making a new chapter!

Soji: But you haven't even edited the chapter you said you would.

Me: Does that really matter so much?

Yosuke: Well either way Eivexst doesn't own any of the Persona series.

Yukiko's pov: I sat down just outside one certain room and lightly bowed my head. "Nazo-San, I'm coming in." I informed him and I opened the door putting some towels into the room before I looked over and saw he was still sound asleep, it wasn't that far into the day, in fact, the sun wasn't even up yet I walked over and noticed only then that he had fallen asleep on the window sill. [Nazo…]

I took one of the blankets up off of his futon and gently set it on him, as I started to leave I felt a small tug and looked to see that he had gripped my sleeve in his sleep as he had a still blank expression and he spoke in his sleep. "Sis…."

I lightly smiled before gently making his fingers let go as I sat down next to him and I noted that he seemed to relax farther in his sleep as I did so. "I'll be right here Nazo-kun." I whispered softly.

A few minutes later I opened my eyes tiredly. [Did I fall asleep?] I wondered to myself and then looked down to see that the blanket I had put on Nazo was on me now, and he wasn't in the room, then there were voices coming from outside the door before it opened and he walked in along with another one of the people who work here, a tray of food in his hands as he looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Yukiko-chan, you seemed really worn out so I decided to let you sleep, here, it's breakfast." He informed me as he lightly set some of the food in front of me, two eggs over easy, a small bowel of apple slices and a cup of milk that had a small straw in it.

I nodded and looked up at him. "Thank you Nazo-kun." I stated as he made a small grin as if to say I was welcome before he picked up one of the towels I had left before heading off to get cleaned up as I silently ate what he had prepared for me, it wasn't good, but it wasn't that bad either.

The woman he walked in with smiled at me. "He's a very nice boy, he was worried that you would catch a cold sleeping in front of a open window like that so he gave you that blanket." She explained, I smiled a little after I finished eating as I stood up and set his blanket properly on the futon. "You are lucky Yukiko-san." She told me before walking out of the room.

I waited patiently lost in my own thoughts, I wasn't thinking just of the investigation and the events that have happened recently, but I was also thinking about what would happen to Nazo-kun after everything was over and then I heard the door slide open and turned around before blushing red as I looked away, Nazo walked in from the bath room in here with just a towel before he looked up at me blushed red and quickly went back in. "S-SORRY!" He shouted at the same time that I had.

"I-It's okay Yukiko-chan, j-just pass me a kimono please, there should be one next to the futon!" He told me and I quickly did so setting it next to the door as he opened it and took it in with his arm being all that came out as he then shut the door and a few seconds later he came out wearing it properly, his face still somewhat red. "A-again, I'm sorry." He told me.

I shook my head as I looked to the side. "N-no it's alright, you didn't know I would still be here, I shouldn't have just stood around." I stated truthfully as he smiled at me and lightly ruffled my hair, the air quickly clearing up to be more relaxed rather than the flustered one it was from earlier before we both gave a small laugh.

"At any rate, would you care to show me around Inaba?" He asked me as he lightly held his hand out to me after slipping some pants on under his kimono and I nodded before lightly placing my finger tips on his hand as he helped me step down from a slightly raised spot, it wasn't needed, but I liked the sentiment.

A while later we were walking along to the area near Junes and Nazo had his hands folded into his sleeves having them lightly crossed as we walked, I couldn't help but notice some people were staring at him, this time he had an eye patch over his left eye, I guess he couldn't see out of it unless he has his glasses. "So Nazo-kun…. Why do you always keep your left eye shut when you're not wearing your glasses?" I asked him out of curiosity, even though it might have been a little rude.

He looked at me and sighed a little. "My left eye isn't all that good I'm afraid, see that sign way over there, with my right eye, I can see that it's for a bus stop, yet with my left, even though we're getting closer and closer, it would still be blurry…." He then lightly gripped my hand bringing it up near his face with a blank expression. "Even you being this close would be blurry."

He let go of my hand right after that before we continued to walk along, I don't know why, but right now he reminds of a character from one of those anime's that Yosuke watches. "I'm sorry Senpai."

I had a slightly sad look before I felt a hand on my head lightly ruffle my hair. "It's fine Yukiko-chan." I looked up at Nazo and I felt relief to see that he was smiling, "Besides, it would be wise to wear a happy face so as not to worry those who care." He told me as he kept moving forward, was he hinting towards something?

Soji's POV: I walked along the streets, I think I recall seeing something lying around near here, it was some kind of orb like shape, after walking around for a bit I looked down and I found it again picking it up. "A piece of Amber?" I questioned looking at it, now that I thought about it, that talisman that Nazo was wearing had some gems on it, maybe this was one of the gems? "I should probably hand this to him when I find him." I thought outloud before putting it into my pocket and started to head towards Junes.

After a while I heard a familiar laugh before I looked over at one of the tables, Nazo and Yukiko were talking to one another, why was Nazo wearing a kimono? "Yeah, and after that he made it so that Kurow would have a little smoke bomb in his locker, it was so unique that I wouldn't have thought of it!" Nazo stated a little happily, it seemed like he was talking about a couple people.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and they both looked at me, Yukiko was wearing those funny looking glasses that Teddy had made.

"Oh, Nazo-kun was telling me about a story he had read once." Yukiko explained with a very small smile, it seemed she heard a small bit of it that was pretty funny that I might have missed. "But you're right, I probably couldn't think of that type of thing either, though, a smoke bomb seems pretty strange."

"Yeah I admit that, but at any rate, since we've finished our food, let's get going, Kohai, would you like to join us?" He asked and I gave a small nod before walking along with the two of them, after a hour or so of walking they went and got onto a bus that had come by, now that I thought of it, where were we going? Only Nazo seemed to know.

"Don't you wonder where we're going senpai?" Yukiko asked me and I nodded to her showing that I was wondering that as well.

"Don't you two worry; we're going to a place I heard has a lovely view." He promised as he lightly pulled on a tab telling the driver to stop the bus as we got off then and there, for some odd reason that bus driver felt somewhat off. "Well, what do you two think?" Nazo asked and I looked over to see that the bus had taken us to a high cliff where we could see almost all of Inaba and a wide expanse of the horizon, shockingly poetic.

"Wow!" Yukiko seemed to really like it. "How did you find this spot, it's right outside Inaba?!"

I looked over at Nazo who's left eye was covered by an eye patch making it hard for me to see how he was looking, but his mouth was in a thin line. "I had a place, just like this back at home…." He told us simply, not giving an answer to Yukiko's question, somehow, he felt a little sad as he reached his hands up and gripped the talisman he was wearing. "You know…. It's funny the color that travels the farthest is red, and that color represents many things, love, rage, senserity, warmth…. All of these things represent that color…."

It seemed like he was in a contemplative mood now. "Nazo…" I looked at Yukiko to see she had a worried expression as well. "Hey, we should head on back, Nanako would like to see you in a kimono too you know." I told him to try and get him to cheer up a little, but it didn't seem to work as he just simply nodded and started to walk over to the bus stop.

"Soji-senpai, I'm worried about Nazo-kun, he seems like he's getting sadder lately, even though he's smiling." She told me and I nodded, I know how that feels, I've seen that face before.

After we got back down to town it was roughly noon and Nazo was staring at the TV in Junes, it was pretty empty right now and he looked at me. "Follow me please, I have a request." He stated before he walked into the TV with almost no hesitation.

My (Nazo's) POV: I stood there in the small square area that Teddy was usually at, according to the others, this was pretty much a den of sorts for him, but there was that odd fog around here, I gave a sharp whistle and I saw Teddy wake up from behind a group of TV's. "Teddy, do you have my glasses with you?" I asked him and He gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, they were in beary good condition so it was easy to fix them." He stated and I refrained from face palming at the pun he made as I stood up straight and reached around untying the eye patch as it fell down while I kept my eyes shut and I pused on my glasses, they felt different somehow, now that I looked, the fog that was around the first time I was here, it wasn't even there any more, earlier it was like a thin mist.

"Nazo!" I turned around to look at Soji, he seemed slightly worried as I turned all the way to show I wasn't wearing the eye patch any more. "Why did you want me to follow you?"

I gave a small smirk as that blue aura from earlier came around me and my card appeared as Teddy quickly ran to a far corner. "I need to see something from you, what that force is that draws them to you, Persona!" I back handed the card as a strong gale whipped up from the force of my persona being summoned as Soji took a step back from the intensity of the pressure it gave off. "Give me a reason to see you as a leader Kohai…. Show me your strength." I stated as only in the corner of my vision did I notice all of the others run in while a wall rose up from my will blocking them from coming forward.

Me: Sorry for leaving it at such a moment.

Soji: This just got complicated.

Yosuke: You can say that again way to jump the gun man.

Me: Hey, nothing wrong with a challenge from time to time, any way leave a review to let me know what you thought.


	5. Bonds

**Soji: Today Eivexst isn't here, so he told us to just do things normally.**

**Yosuke: Yeah, so he doesn't own any of the Persona series.**

**Soji's POV**: I looked up at the Persona that Nazo was commanding, it looked like some sort of Angel, yet it had red scales on its hands and feet which were exposed past the white robe it was wearing, a pair of deep black wings were on its back and its face looked human. "Do to its appearance, I'll simply call this Persona, Draconis." I heard Nazo state as he kept his hard gaze on me.

"Nazo, what the hell are you doing!?" Chie shouted at him with a surprised look on her face as Yosuke and the others all took some sort of offensive stance while Yukiko stared at us with wide eyes, it seemed she was questioning if this was actually happening.

"Come on, enough is enough, this isn't a time to kid around!" Yosuke shouted at him, yet it seemed like he wasn't listening.

"Senpai, you make sure to kick his sorry ass!" Kanji called out to me and I had no choice in the matter, he wasn't going to let me get away.

I pulled out my own glasses pushing them on as I crushed the card that floated down in my hand and Izanagi appeared. "Alright, lets go then."

I looked up as two weapons came out, our persona held them for us when we went into our world so that we wouldn't cause a panic.

I looked over to see Nazo's weapon was some kind of long and slightly thick branch that was carved into a blade, I gripped my sword and focused before the sheath went around it, I wouldn't hurt Nazo that badly, it wouldn't be right to hurt an innocent in this, especially one of our friends.

"Get ready Narukami, because I won't hold back." He told me as he gripped his weapon from one side like it was some sort of long sword.

I gripped my own weapon by holding the handle with both hands and pointing the blade behind me before I saw him charge forward. [Fast!] I thought as I quickly brought the blade up to block his swing, there wasn't much behind the attack, but his swing was quick, by the feel of it, he was slightly slower than Yosuke, and around my strength, meaning he would be harder to deal with due to the speed advantage.

I grit my teeth as I saw a red light envelope him, matarukaja, his strikes are stronger now. "Damn, Pyrojack!" I shouted as I held my hand up switching Persona before breaking the card that floated down to strike with an Arudyne.

I saw Nazo's eyes widen as he was shot back by the strong flames, before he grunted shattering his own card as a large wave of energy shot out at me throwing me far back into one of the metal poles. "Wait, that was one of the tricks a shadow uses!" Yosuke shouted as the others all stared in shock, so his persona has the power to use a shadows skills. "Be careful Soji!"

I got up after a while as I saw an odd blue light go around Nazo, his mind was charged, meaning the next shot he has is going to hurt even more yet it seemed he wasn't aware of it. "Kohai, if you don't get ready, I'll take you out now, so stop holding back." He told me as his persona still floated there, it hadn't struck me except for that one attack and it hurt a bit.

"Alright then." I told him as I raised two hands together making two cards appear as I then slid my hands together making the cards merge to cause a large seven headed snake to appear as Nazo's eyes widened.

"A hydra?" He questioned and then he charged at me as I called out a god's hand, it hurt me, but the large fist shot out and slammed down on his Persona and he faltered for a moment from the pain that shot out from it and I took that moment to dash forward at him and started to strike as he did too.

We just stood at a stand still like this, both taking swings at one another, blocking parrying jabbing, it seemed like we went at this for a while, we weren't much to behold since we weren't really doing anything impressive before I saw Nazo smirk as his gaze became a little more cruel and he started to swing more quickly and strongly, what happened?

"Come on Kohai, I thought you were stronger than this!" He shouted at me as he swung from my right and I quickly brought the blade up to block before I noticed something odd, he was holding the weapon one handed like I would before he went on one foot and spun, he was going lower where the blade wouldn't reach!

I quickly moved the blade down to block before he stopped mid spin and struck just below my chest with the handle on his weapon knocking the air out of me before he grabbed my collar and slammed me down, his foot on my wrist and the sharp tip of his weapon on my throat. [That's how he did it.]

I thought looking closer, a sukukaja, he had boosted his speed, his persona only had one attack it seemed, the rest seemed to revolve around increasing his powers, he had kept my left hand open I focused and crushed the card that appeared as Nazo's eyes widened and he was thrown back by another god's hand, as the large orange shaded fist struck him he slammed into a pillar like I had as he gripped his side with a pained look, one more shot and that would be it.

We both raised our weapons as we crushed our cards and charged forward before I saw Nazo's eyes widen as a red blur shot in front of us and he quickly stopped his Persona as he pushed the blur out of the way before he was struck by god's hand and was slammed onto the ground where his weapon broke along with his glasses and he remained still, his Persona dissapearing.

"Nazo-kun!" I looked over, the red blur was Yukiko... He pushed her out of the way even though he was going to recieve the full force of my attack due to dropping his guard. "Nazo, get up!" She stated shaking him before closing her eyes as her Persona came out and bathed him in a soft blue light, she was trying to heal him.

The others came rushing over, Yosuke also having a worried look as Kanji and Chie along with Teddy all had some what harsh looks at Nazo as I walked over and kneeled next to him as he started to cough, he opened his eyes to show their gaze was back to normal. "Ko... Hai." He muttered looking at me with a gaze that told how sorry he was before I shook my head as I had him lay down on his back.

"Don't talk." I told him as he coughed a bit more, it looks like he had taken more than his body could, he wasn't as trained as the rest of us when it comes to Persona so he was hurt much more than he was letting on. "Just focus on getting healed." I told him and he nodded as he shut his eyes, the sorry look still not leaving his face.

"I'm so sorry, I just had to see, how strong the bond you have with these people is... The world, revolves around linking with others wills." He stated and my eyes widened, these words were so familiar."When you form a bond with those you care for, you grow stronger to help them, I wanted to see your strength, to find out how important you are to them."

He continued as he opened his eyes and looked at the others as the color started to return to his face.

"Wait, so you expect us to believe, you were just playing around?"

Chie asked with an incredulous expression on her face as Kanji just stared wide eyed and Yosuke looked confused while Yukiko kept her eyes shut with a straight face, she seemed to be almost done healling him.

"So this whole thing with you acting like an ass was to egg on Senpai?" Kanji asked as he scratched the back of his head, the wheals clearly turning in his head as Yosuke just made an annoyed groan.

"Why didn't you just tell us? It would have kept you from getting hurt so bad." He questioned as I saw Nazo chuckle slightly.

"If I had been honest, Soji wouldn't have gone at me so strongly, right Kohai?" He asked looking at me and I nodded as he then slowly sat up, Yukiko helping him do so as the blue light faded. "Exactly, if I had been honest, you would have held back and I wouldn't have known the truth... The truth is an important thing that must not be miss looked, and by doing this, I've gotten the truth of the bonds you people share."

After a couple seconds Nazo stood up and stared at the weapon that now laid broken with a sad gaze before popping his shoulder as a sickening sound came out, his shoulder had been dislocated by that last shot. "Hey, so the reason you went crazy on us and fought like that was just an act?" Teddy asked with wide eyes before ruffling up his small blue hair on his head with a mad look.

"You could have made the shadows go crazy by doing that, do you know how bad that would have been, it makes my fur stand on end just thinking about it!" He stated before starting to roll around and Nazo smiled before lightly stroking the small hair on Teddy's head.

"I'm sorry Teddy, next time, I'll be more careful, I promise." He stated with a soft smile as he picked up his glasses. "I'm also sorry for this but, could you fix these again, I won't be able to help the others if I can't see past this fog." He explained and Teddy sighed muttering about how hard it was last time along with a bear pun mixed into the sentence as we all started to head back.

Yukiko's POV: Nazo laid down in that same bed here at the inn again, we had to explain to him that the tricks he was using by instinct were making him stronger and that he probably hadn't touched his true potential with his Persona yet. "So, I still haven't gone all out... I see, but I'll follow Soji-kun either way." He told me with a smile.

I can't help but wonder if he's telling the truth on that, with how he suddenly started to act different in the middle of their fight, it just seemed strange. "Nazo-kun, do you know why you started to strike at Naukami-kun like that in the middle of the fight?" I asked him and he looked to the side.

He lightly gripped his shoulder which was warpped in bandages all the way down to his finger tips as he sighed. "I told you all that I only acted like that to egg him on, as Kanji put it."

I felt like persisting on the subject, but that wouldn't be fair, plus, I'll need to trust his word. "Alright, so, is there anything you need?" I asked as I looked away from his shoulder and to his face, he seemed alright but he knew he couldn't move his shoulder.

"Could you get me something to snack on, it's been a while since I ate." He explained as his stomach rumbled slightly and I couldn't help but give a small smile as I nodded and stood heading down to the kitchen.

[Hm, I wonder what he would like, maybe I should make something for him.] I thought to my self as I smiled, no one seemed to be in the kitchen since no one was really staying at the Inn today.

I walked over to one of the stoves and turned it on before walking to the pantry and grabbing some ingrediants to make Nazo some food.

**My (Nazo's POV): **I sneezed slightly as I stood near the window looking outside before sniffling a little. "Guess some one thought about me." I muttered as I then walked over to the phone in the room and dialed Yosuke's number, after a few rings he finally picked up. "Hey there Yosuke, how has the day been?" I asked, it had been a couple hours since Soji and I fought, and I still felt sore even though that trick Yukiko-chan's persona used should have stopped the pain and healed the wounds, maybe it was from my dislocated shoulder.

"Huh, oh I'm doing fine, just packing for when we go on the school trip." he responded and I made a slightly confused sound before my eyes widened and I yelled slighlty. "OW! That was right in my ear man!"

I covered my mouth as I quickly muttered an apology into the reciever. "I just forgot that we were going on that trip is all, I'll make sure to start packing as well, anything I should remind Yukiko-chan to bring along?" I asked and then after hearing Yosuke's response and having a small argument over it I sighed. "Fine I'll remind her to take it along." I muttered.

After giving a small farewell I hung up and sighed before hearing the door slide open and I turned around seeing a odd vapor come off of the soup that Yukiko had brought with her. "Here Nazo-kun, I thought some soup might make you feel better." She explained setting it down on the small table in the room before walking away and I blinked a couple times before walking over to the table taking the spoon and taking up some of it.

[Hm... I wonder.] I went ahead and took a taste of what was in the small amount on the spoon.

**Soji's POV:** (The day of the trip)

I smiled as we all stood about the camp ground. "Wow, this place looks lovely." Nazo stated with a smile on his face, the eye patch over his left eye again as his hair stood in a low hanging pony tail and some of the others nodded in agreement with him. "So then, what exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

He looked around and his gaze stopped on the small nurse's tent before he walked over to it and I felt a sweat drop, I guess he was interested in helping others. "Why was Nazo-senpai over here, isn't he supposed to be with the other third years?" One of the girls asked as some of the teachers also seemed to have that same question.

"Any way it looks like we have some free time for now, shall we get on it?" I asked the others and they all nodded as we went walking aorund a little, it was nice seeing all of this, I paused after a while and then started to walk over to the nurses tent.

"Okay, so that's all I need eh?" I heard before walking in and seeing the girl who was checking his arm and shoulder carefully, it looks like he wasn't all up to speed yet with his shoulder, that girl seemed a little shy about it, then again, Nazo did need to have his jacket off and unbutton his shirt to show his arm, so I guess I can see why.

"Nazo." He looked over with a small hum. "Here, I found this, I think it went with your talisman." I told him holding out the small bit of Amber that I had found a few days back.

He looked at it wide eye before using his other arm to grasp his talisman and looked at it before sighing as he gently took the Amber and pushed hard with his index finger and thumb as the gem soon was forced back into place. "Thank you Kohai." He said simply with out looking at me. "And thank you too, I feel better now that I know this will heal up soon." He stated giving a smile to the girl (who was likely the nurses aid) who nodded a little before Nazo stood up putting his shirt and jacket back on before leaving the tent.

Soji: Well I think that he did well with that one.

Yosuke: Yeah but it seemed like it was running long for a bit.

Teddy: Hey, what's this place?

Yosuke: *sweat drop* This will take a while to explain.

Soji: Leave review.


	6. SP (Sleep paralysis)

_**Me: Okay Just going to cut right to the chase, I don't own anything from the persona series.**_

_**Soji: He doesn't seem talkative.**_

_**Yosuke: Oh well, let sleeping dogs lie i guess.**_

**My (nazo's) POV: **Popping my neck, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, we had come back from the trip and I was invited to have dinner at Mr Dogewa's. "Um... A-are you sure I'm not imposing?" I asked as I was seated with Nanako on my lap at their small table.

"Yeah I'm sure of it, I'd like to get to know the guy who seems to be getting Nanako's attention." He had stated with a soft smile, he was a nice man, he had a small amount of five o-clock shadow on his chin to the sides of his jaw line, his hair was a dark brown to black color with small signs of grey hairs, he had piercing blue eyes that actually made me a bit intimidated by him and he wore a pair of dark grey pants with redish suspenders and a black shirt, all in all, he really did look like a cop.

"Well, thank you then sir." I stated with a small smile on my face as he nodded.

"Nazo-chan?" I always felt a small cringe deep down due to how Nanako insisted on calling me that. "Can you stay the night with us?" She asked me with a big and hopeful look on her face and I couldn't help but smile softly.

"Uh, sure Nanako-chan, I'll make a call to let Yukiko-san know I won't be home tonight, that is, if it's okay with Dogewa-san." I stated before Soji walked over handing us some things to eat.

"Yeah, it's fine, just make that call and you're good to go." He stated before starting to eat near silent after the usual line that they all stated when they were about to eat.

While they were eating I couldn't help but wonder what they all were talking about, it seemed that Dogewa was indeed a police officer, and it seemed they were very hung up over the current case with the murders, what they didn't know, was that they took place in the midnight channel, I'd have told them, but it isn't like any one would ever believe me over that sort of thing, only the people in the investigation team that Soji had set up would understand.

After we finished eating I had made a call to Yukiko to let her know I was staying over at Soji's place. "Yes, I'm going to be staying here for tonight." I heard a small sigh on the other end.

"Alright Nazo-kun, just make sure to sleep well okay?" I heard her ask, for some reason, hearing her say that made me feel a bit happy and I put a small smile on my face.

"I promise, you make sure to sleep well too." I told her and I heard her make her usual sound that means she agrees, a small hum when she nods. "Alright... Good night."

"Good night." She hung up then and I felt a small frown hit my face, what was wrong with me, she sounded sad, why does that seem to piss me off?

"Nazo." I turned around and looked at Kohai, he seemed a little confused. "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded before pushing my glasses up, Teddie had handed them to me once we had come back, they were on the table in my room next to the TV, it seemed he knew where I lived in Yukiko's place.

"Yes, I'm well, come on, let's get some rest okay?" I asked after putting on a forced smile and he nodded with a small one in return before he headed to his room and I lied down on the futon they had put out for me in the living room waiting for a hour or two before I finally passed out.

**Soji's POV:** I stood in the Velvet room, yet the only one to greet me this time was Margaret. "Welcome to the velvet room, it would appear your link with the people you know has grown since last we met, it's such a wonderful thing to observe this as you continue in your journy." I nodded a little.

"Yes, it's been very good for me, though I want to be able to solve this mystery as soon as I can." Margaret smiled a little at me before she looked out the window, the fog outside was still around us for some unknown reason, it never seemed to go away no matter how many times I looked around and came here.

"At the start of all of this... There was some one who had signed a contract with Igor-san... In doing so he promised that any action he made he would take full responsipillity for and not run from the consequence that would follow." She seemed to contemplate something, but, then, I noticed that she had a some what sad look.

"Margaret..." I looked at her confused before I felt my self getting dizzy.

"I hope to speak to you again some time, take care dear guest, until next time you visit us."

After that I got up out of bed, my alarm was going off, who was it that Margaret was talking about? And why was it that I felt like he was similar to me?

"Nii-san, come out of bed, it's time to get up!" I heard Nanako state from outside my room, after getting cleaned up I came down stairs to find that Nazo was still sound asleep, it was nine in the morning and yet he was still asleep, not strange, but he would be up before me usually. "Nazo-chan isn't waking up, but he seems like he's having such a sound sleep, so dad told me to let him rest." She explained and I nodded, he really did look like he was sleeping well.

I thought back to the velvet room, the story that Margaret had told me, it still bugged me a little bit. I looked over to see that Nazo was starting to stir a little bit, was he having a night mare? I saw him shiver slightly as he sweated before his eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, starting to pant before he looked around seemingly on the defensive. "Nazo-kun?" I questioned lightly putting a hand on his shoulder before he flinched and then looked at me wide eyed before he had a look of recognition and calmed down, relaxing steadily.

"Oh... It's you Kohai..." He stated with a small sigh of relief, I looked over at Nanako who was giving Nazo a some what worried look before he reached over and lightly ruffled her hair. "Don't worry Nanako-chan, I'm just fine." He promised, yet I could tell it was a lie, he was sweating a lot still.

I waited till I was certain he was distracted by Nanako, he seemed to be popular with kids, but while he was playing with her I took the time to call Yukiko, she picked up quickly. "Hello, who is it?" She asked politely.

"It's Soji, Yukiko, have you ever noticed Nazo wake up in a heavy sweat before?" I asked her and I heard her go really quiet.

After a few more seconds I heard her sound a bit worried. "A couple times, he even screamed a little in his sleep, when father tried to wake him up on the third night he was here with us he acted like some one was trying to tear off his arm." Hearing that I couldn't help but sweat a bit, that certainly didn't sound like a pleasant thing to experience.

"But that's why it was that when he finally woke up and was so calm around me, I was so happy." She stated, due to the tone of her voice I couldn't help but think she was smiling.

"You know, he seemed to have had a night mare, but it wasn't nearly that bad, I'll make sure to have him come on home soon, okay?" She said okay and we ended the call with that, I heard Nazo and Nanako laughing, I guess they were having a lot of fun.

I walked into the living room and saw that Nazo was watching some sort of show with Nanako, it looked like a really funny moment had happened, she was seated in his lap as he lightly hugged her and then he looked over at me. "Hey Kohai, mind taking me to get something to eat?" He asked me before Nanako made a slightly sad face and then he smiled lightly gripping her hand. "Of course, Nanako as well."

She smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile back. "Sure." I replied as Nanako soon ran to her room grabbing a small umbrella.

"Oh, that's right there are clouds and it is supposedly is going to rain isn't it?" Nazo asked with a serious expression on his face as he stared up at the sky, the clouds hanging over head.

**Normal POV**: The trio walked along towards Junes, it was stilll pretty early, so not many people were walking around, in fact, there were very few cars driving about as well. "Seems pretty empty today." Nazo comented as he looked around, he was wearing the outfit that Soji and the others had first found him in, his glasses completed the outfit, making him look a bit like a doctor.

"Yeah, but isn't that natural considering how early it is?" Soji asked with that same poker face he usually wore.

"I suppose so." With that, they continued along the path, after a few minutes though Soji stopped and looked towards a store with a slightly questioning look, making Nazo and Nanako stop as well before Soji spoke.

"Sorry Nanako, but you and Nazo should go and get breakfast, I need to go and check something out." He stated before walking towards a large mall where Nazo noticed that Soji was walking towards a girl with a berret on her head.

[What are you doing?] Nazo wondered in his thoughts before they were out of sight and he continued to take nanako along with him to Junes, Nanako, slightly reluctant to go.

The girl walked along and looked to her side slighlty, she thought she heard foot steps behind her, after a few seconds she started to walk faster, yet those foot steps weren't that far behind, after a few more seconds she even ran a little untill she reached the elevator. [Come on, come on!] She thought.

Just before the door shut a shoe caught the door and it opened, a boy held out his hand which had a cookie key chain and it was Soji who was standing in the middle of the elevator door yet she didn't know that was his name. "Here, you dropped this." He stated to the girl who just looked at her phone to see it was really gone before she sighed in frustration.

She gently took it back. "You know, you could have just called out and told me." Soji made a look of slight realization as he lightly scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you." He stated then stopped mid way turning around. "Oh, and that key chain...". Soji stated looking at her with a small smile "It looks tasty."

As the door shut the girl tilted her head then stared at the little cookie. [What a weird line.] She thought with just the smallest shadow of a smile.

_**Me: Okay, in case any of you have read the reviews, I'd you all to know that it was a mistake in identity when one of the reviewers had called me Stephen, they thought I was one of their friends so I thought I would clear that up since some people have asked me about it.**_

_**Soji: Also he wants to say sorry for taking so long to up date.**_

_**Me: Yes, I'm currently dealing with some exams so I'll be slow to up date, thank you for understanding, see you next time.**_


	7. Notice

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm sorry I'm taking so long with making new chapters for this story, it really is a little troublesome for me.

Any way, I'm not making any excuses, so some time before thursday I promise I will have a new chapter ready for you all, see you all then.


	8. Intolerant Officer

**Skipping right to the story, I dont' own any of the persona series.**  
><strong>Though I will say this, some of the moves listed will be from another part of the shinmegami series.<strong>

**Nazo's pov**: I stood in the middle of the large room with many hot springs, it was a bath house of some sort, I had come in here late at night so the others wouldn't know it, I had to get better at controlling my persona, otehr wise I'd only be a liability for the team.

More shadows start to show up as I grined, at the rate things were going I might not do too well. "Persona!" I shouted, back handing the card that came down as I was covered in a green aura, Sukukaja I think it was called, I quickly moved out of the way of their ice attacks and brought down the sword that Soji had let me have, it was one of his old ones.

I felt a small jolt go through me as I was struck by a blue flash of energy, it was a zionga spell, it hurt a bit, but not too much fortunately, next I was charged at by another one of them, it looked like a large sphere with a pair of eyes and a big mouth, I managed to dodge its attack.

Looking around there was one more but it was just sitting there, so I took that chance and held my hand out as I focused on a single point on it before snapping my hand shut, but it felt different from when I was fighting Kohai. "How about, this!?" I shouted out as I did so, then to my amazement, my persona flew around at high speed strike each of them randomly, only one term came to mind. Berserk break.

I held my head a little, for some reason, using that trick hurt a bit, but at least it wiped all three of them out. "Wow, I didn't think you had THAT much in you." I turned around to see Yosuke standing behind me and I looked to the side.

"Why are you here Yosuke, it's late at night you know." I stated as I walked forward towards an area that they had told me had a lot of shadows around it usually.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'm here because it's really stupid of you to go doing this stuff alone, Teddy threw a ball at me through the TV in my room telling me to get you out of here so the shadows would calm down." He explained calmly as I stopped walking, the pressure that filled the area was different from the other shadows, this one felt really strong.

"Sorry Yosuke, I'm not leaving till I've taken care of this one!" I shouted at him as I charged into the room I felt that thing in.

I looked around inside the room and then noticed something flying around as I quickly held the sword up to start fighting, when I looked up, and saw a shadow wearing an officer's uniform as Yosuke pulled out a pair of knives. "You're not fighting this thing with out help, come on, lets go!" He shouted as I nodded, we took positions with me in front of it and him behind it since he would be faster there for harder to keep tabs on.

I shut my eyes and shattered the card that came down as a blue light went around Yosuke. "Rakukaja!" If what I was told is true, he should be able to take a hit now. He took that moment to call down a green light that surrounded us both before the shadow held out the gun on its arm and started to create a large thing of ice around me, but it shattered before it even fully formed and I sighed in relief, my Persona seems to resist ice.

"Here we go." I said calmly as I broke the card again, feeling that small head ache again as Seriphim flew around, striking the shadow four times before coming back to me as Yosuke called down a Garula attack that sent the thing flying a little bit.

"Damn, can you finish it?" He called over to me as it seemed like the thing took the attack very well, it then shot at Yosuke, letting down what looked like a green bullet, it hit Yosuke dead on as he revoiled from the shot, looking just a little pale.

I quickly shattered the card again, this time, what looked like electricity came down four times. "Electric dance." I muttered, for it did infact look like my Persona had danced about as it brough down the lightning on the shadow which now was down on the ground.

"Well, all for one and one for all!" Yosuke shouted as we both charged in, striking and slashing at it for all we were worth, when the dust cleared the thing was floating again and Yosuke quickly ate a small pill, the color quickly returning to his face, I guess he might have been poisoned.

I felt a huge pain go through me as the thing shot at me with that bullet towards me, it hit my arm so it wasn't as bad as with Yosuke, but I couldn't feel the arm it shot any more. "Yosuke, hit it with your best shot!" I shouted at him as I brought down another Electric dance, but I felt exhausted that time, and only two bolts came down on the thing, but it was downed, we quickly charged in slashing at it before I had my persona kick it high into the air.

"Here!" Yosuke shouted before shouting out as he broke his card with a small upper cut that he spun with, a large amount of wind shot out all around causing the thing to get tossed back and forth between the different twister's before it slowly started to fade out of existence.

**Yukiko's pov**: I woke up and looked around the room, it was dark, but it was still only foour in the morning, with a small sigh I got up out of bed and headed into the hall way. [Maybe I should check on Nazokun.] I thought as I walked to his room, lightly knocking on the wood next to it to let him know it was me, but no response came, it was strange, he was usually still awake.

I opened the door only a little so I could see if he was in there, the mat was up over something and I walked in further. "Nazo-kun?" I asked before a small hum came my way. "Are you still awake?" I asked curiously.

The small thing under the blanket moved and fell to show Nazo was under the blanket, his hair slightly messed up and his shirt unbuttoned down to his chest. "Yeah, what do you need?" He asked, for some reason, he sounded like he was out of breath.

"I was just seeing if you were alright." I stated as I smiled faintly. "Any way, sorry for waking you, sleep well." I stated with a small bow about to leave the room as Nazo spoke.

"You're wearing my gift." He stated, I lightly reached a hand up, touching the little thing as though it would break from anything besides a light tap.

"Yeah, any way, I'm sorry to say Nazo-kun, but I need to get some more rest... good night." I stated before he replied back with a soft smile, I shut the door behind me before heading back to my room, wondering if there was any way to possibly help Nazo-kun be able to feel more at home around here.

**I know, short chapter, not a good way to end it, but I just needed to get a chapter in while I still ahd an idea for the story, I'll try to put a little more time into, any way, see you all next time.**


	9. The SChool's new idol (Part 1)

**Eivexst: Hello every one, it's been quite a while, I know I said I'd get a chapter out sooner, but I've been trying to arange some meetings with friends of mine and really got into this book I was reading, so all in all, I can certainly say, that is procrastination in a nut shell.**

**Any way, I don't own any of the Persona series.**

**Soji: Now on to the story.**

**Soji's pov:** We were all sitting in class, it was a bit of a slower day and I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder a little bit, I looked over at the right of the room, some of the students were napping behind their books, and then I looked over to the left, some of them were just barely paying attention, one of the few actually paying attention was Nazo, who was writing down in a small book from time to time, I guess he was taking notes.

But then I looked a little lower and noticed he was holding a manga there, he was reading AND taking notes on the lesson, even I had to admit that takes some pretty good brain power.

Once we were given a group assignment, I noticed he had sat down with two girls who were in our class, one of them had brown hair cut down to her neck and was held back by a hair clip, she had just a light smile on her face but a faint blush as well, guess she was an admirer.

The other one had hair that was dyed blue, it was tied back into a high hanging pony tail, she had a couple freckles on her nose, but even I had to admit that was just a little cute. She must be the other girls friend and was trying to help her since she didn't seem to care much for Nazo's company.

"Okay, so the legend of Izanami and Izanagi huh? Cool, this should be pretty easy." I heard him state as he wrote down along with the other two some of the basic information over it, the girl constantly trying to strike up a conversation with him, but being a little too nervous to do so, I couldn't help but wonder why it was she was nervous though.

After a few minutes of this they had finished the lesson and Nazo took them up and handed them to the teacher who was a little surprised and looked it over again and again for any sign that they ahd cheated, after realizing they couldn't he shouted at Nazo about why he shouldn't hound the two girls, the shy one being Hinako and her friend being Emi, so they would give him the answers, he just shrugged and took his seat after taking the papers which were marked for the best grade.

He just spent the rest of the hour talking to the two of them, I could see it, he was acting as himself, but, he was also having trouble with it, he was tempted to put back on his _mask_ but ignored the urge to do so, he was facing himself.

A few minutes went by and I smiled as I finished my part of the asignment just as the bell went off, I guess I was so focused on the work I didn't notice. "Hey Kohai, mind if I talk to you?" I looked up to see that it was Nazo.

"Oh, sure thing, to the roof again, right?" I asked him as he nodded, the moment the bell rang we started to head up there, my mind racing over what it is that could be going on inside his head, he seemed troubled after all.

Once we were up there, he pulled out a small bar of ice cream, the wrapper for it read Strawberry bar. "You know Kohai, ever since coming here to Inaba, even though it wasn't by my own choice, I can't help but feel an odd sense of content... This place to me, is like I'm walking back into my dreams." He stated as he took a small bite out of his ice cream, twitching only slightly due to the cold feeling likely shooting down his throat since I didn't really notice any chewing motion.

"You see, unlike with many other people, or like with many theories, my dreams act as if they were a story, one chapter comes on one night, then another comes the next night, continuing on from the previous dream..." He took a pause, seeming to think over what to say next.

"When people dream, their mind attempts to cope with the things that has happened in their daily lives, that's what I always thought... But after seeing the things in the Midnight channel, I can't help but wonder, what if our dreams, are actually our subconscious going to a place similar to the TV world?" He asked before chuckling a little and continuing. "When I first thought of it, I was horrified, but then it made me realize, that deep inside, we must have already accepted our selves, because, I once dreamed of a long open frield, leading down to the ocean with a long flowing stream..."

He stood once he finished the ice cream, tossing the stick from where we were with what looked like a practiced hand as I saw it land in a trash bin down bellow. "I still wish to this day, to change that dream into reality." He stated before walking away, I couldn't help but feel like I was starting to understand Nazo a lot better now.

**Naazo's** POV: When SOji and the others came to school, I was actually wondering if one of them could answer a question that had been on my mind. "Excuse me, can some one please answer a question?" I asked them, Yukiko stopping as Chie did a couple seconds after. "Yeah, what is it?" Chie asked curiously.

I smiled a little as I scratched my cheek. "Who is Risset?" I asked, due to having heard some people who were walking around say that this person was a student here.

Chie went wide eyed. "Oh, that's right, I forgot you're not from around here, well you see, she is-" But before she could finish her statement, a woman with two brown pigtails bumped into me and ended up falling down onto her rear, I looked at her with a slightly blank look I'd imagine and held out my hand.

"Hey, you alright? Here, let me help." I stated as I helped the girl to stand up, I had to say, she was a little pretty, not quite my type, but pretty. "I'm sorry about just stopping like that, did you drop anything?" I asked her.

She just gave a little bit of a smile and shook her head. "No, I didn't drop anything, but thanks for helping me up, see you later." She stated as she walked off, she was a perky one, but why did she seem familiar?


End file.
